03412
}} is the 3,414th episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Tuesday 8 April, 2003. Plot Part 1 Mack has made Edna a roast dinner. She tells him again that he should put a quote in for the Village Hall job saying that there might be more people than he thinks who are willing to stick up for him. In the Woolpack kitchen Marlon is worried about the interview he has for the postman's job - he has to do an aptitude test. Tricia tells him not to worry. Bob comes in and tells him that the test will probably involve local road names etc. Tricia and Marlon say they will have a walk around and get used to the road names etc. In the shop Viv is rushed off her feet. Emily makes sure that Viv hasn't forgotten that she said she could go early today in order to take Debbie up to Home Farm. Jarvis comes in from the café and asks Viv to serve him, Edna and Betty. They talk about Mack. Jarvis tells Edna that they have had lots of quotes already for the Village Hall roof so they have no need to wait for Mack's. Edna tells him she will hurry Mack along. She also says she will take the quotes they have already received home with her so that she can study them. In the Woolpack Bob is picking Rodney's brains about how to get the magic back with Viv. He suddenly has an idea and says he only needs a briefcase to pull it off - everyone is baffled. In Smithy Cottage, Paddy offers to give Debbie a lift to Home Farm. Debbie is worried that Emily seems a bit quiet. At the factory Ronnie arrives back with the goods. Frances, Laurel and Elaine start to unpack the goods. Ronnie has bought Frances some perfume home from duty free. As Laurel carries a box of the consignment into the factory she drops it and breaks whatever is inside. She sees that no one else has seen her and so quickly puts the box in a wheelie bin and pretends it never happened. Betty and Jarvis talk about the quotes for the village hall. Edna overhears then talking and tells them they should wait until the whole committee is together before they start deciding who is best for the job. Lisa walks up to the factory and is met by Laurel who says Eric wants Lisa back straight away - he is not too happy about something. In Home Farm Office Charity and Chris talk business whilst Debbie walks in. Charity makes a comment about her awful coat. Debbie pretends that she doesn't like it either. She gives Charity the present - she says thank you and then suggests they go to Leeds together. At the factory Eric is unhappy because there is one box missing from the order Ronnie delivered. He thinks one has been stolen. At Home Farm Chris offers to come with Charity and Debbie - he'll take them out for a meal afterwards - they all agree. At the factory Eric tells Lisa she must get to the bottom of who has stolen the box. In the shop Bob enters to find Viv. He is trying to recreate their first meeting by trying to sell Viv Naughty Nylons hosiery again. It works! Part 2 In the shop Viv and Bob are getting closer. Rodney walks in on them but seeing they are busy he decides to come back later and leaves. In Main Street he passes Tricia and Marlon coming out of Pear Tree Cottage. Marlon is still worried about the aptitude test he has to do in his interview. Tricia says they will buy a map of the local area and practise the quickest routes. In the Woolpack Ronnie sorts out the things that he has bought for people from Duty Free. Paddy and Emily are at the bar and worried about Debbie - Paddy says she'll be fine. Laurel and Lisa walk in. Lisa sees Ronnie and goes over to him. She asks him if he knows anything about the missing box but he hasn't. In Woodbine Cottage she deliberately goes out leaving the quotes for the village hall on view so that Mack can take a sneaky look at what other builders have quoted. In the Woolpack Ronnie gives Syd his Duty Free order. Emily is still worried about Debbie but Paddy insists that they shouldn't interfere with her and Charity getting to know each other again. At Home Farm Debbie enters wearing a new coat that Charity has bought for her instead of the one Paddy and Emily bought. She asks if they can do this again sometime and Charity and Chris both seem delighted at the thought. In the shop Viv is full of the joys of spring. Edna walks in and Viv tells her about how lovely Bob has been. Edna leaves quickly. Charity and Chris drop Debbie off at Smithy Cottage. Emily remarks on the new coat. Paddy is just happy they have had a nice day. In the Woolpack Mack walks in and buys Syd and Ronnie a drink - he is in a good mood. Edna returns home to find Mack not in - she gathers up the quotes she left for him and feels guilty about what she has done. In Smithy Cottage Paddy can see that Emily is getting too attached to Debbie. He tries to make her see that they can only be there for Debbie when she needs them - they can't decide what is best for her, that's not their job. She knows this but says it is hard. At Edna's she is setting the table when Mack walks in. He hands her the quote and tells her that he has decided to stay in the village for a while. He seems over confident about the fact that he is going to get the job and feels guilty about what she has done. Category:Episodes first broadcast on Tuesday Category:Featured episodes